


Dream of Dreams

by tiny_hands_hongjoong



Series: The Slightly Unhyped Enhypen [9]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Delirium, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nausea, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_hands_hongjoong/pseuds/tiny_hands_hongjoong
Summary: "Did you know you have a fever?""I don't even know if I'm awake, how was I supposed to know about a fever?"Enhypen are on their debut promotions, and while there is no audience they still have to perform to their fullest for it to be broadcast. Jay does just that, and may regret it later.
Series: The Slightly Unhyped Enhypen [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Dream of Dreams

He looked as if keeping his eyes open had never been such a chore. Heeseung watched with a not-so-discreetly loving smile, as Jay attempted to maneuver his head in different positions to try to stop it from nodding every time he nearly fell asleep. 

They would be going onstage soon, so Heeseung hoped that he would be able to wake up properly before they had to go on. The hair and makeup chairs were notoriously good at making people feel drowsy while they sat in them. 

Jay even tried to keep himself awake by staring at each strand of his hair being tamed by the stylist, but the oddly satisfying sight of his hair delicately falling back in place as she blow-dried it was only making him sleepier. 

Heeseung shouldn't have been making himself so obvious by being fixed on Jay at all times, but he was telling himself that he was only watching him in the first place because he wasn't interested in the general chatter in the room. He'd joined in with a few conversations but Niki fell asleep before they could continue. 

Heeseung felt oddly calm considering they were so close to going onstage. Maybe it was the cosy atmosphere in the room, though it was obvious that watching Jay trying to keep himself awake was extremely endearing and he was certain it could lower his stress levels, but Heeseung was dense and in denial. 

It took a few nudges for Jay to acknowledge the stylist noona telling him that his hair was finished and he could join the other members, but he eventually stood up and widened his eyes to try to pry them open. Heeseung smiled and shuffled closer to Sunoo, and Jay sat in the space beside him. 

He was already half asleep by the time he sat down, resting his head on Heeseung's shoulder as he snored softly. Heeseung couldn't help smiling as he moved Jay's hair away from his eyes, and Jay scrunched up his face cutely and nuzzled his face against Heeseung's neck. 

The chatter died down as their free time drew thinner until there were only a few minutes left. Jake tried to start up conversations to keep their spirits high, but most of the members were either asleep or on their phones. Heeseung was doing neither but his eyes were fixed on Jay, who just looked so peaceful as he slept. 

"It's time to go, boys. Someone wake up Niki, you're on soon." The boys listened to the member of staff, and they straightened out the creases in their stage outfits and all began to stand up. Sunoo and Jake woke up Niki, making sure he was wide awake before they went on. They couldn't afford to have their main dancer half asleep. 

Sunghoon was the first to follow the member of staff towards the entrance to the stage, while Heeseung was still trying to quickly wake up Jay. 

"Jay-yah, wake up. Come on, we have to go on stage," Heeseung urged, wishing he could let Jay sleep a little longer. 

"When?" Jay mumbled, following it up with a quiet yawn as he lifted his head from Heeseung's shoulder. 

"Right now." Heeseung stood up and held Jay's arm to help him up, and they followed the other members towards the stage entrance, with Jungwon behind them since he had waited for them. 

"You okay?" Heeseung asked as he saw Jay sway a little beside him, and Jay nodded as he straightened his posture. 

"Yeah, just a bit sleepy. I'll be fine in a second." 

Heeseung watched him warily, holding Jay's wrist as a sort of reassuring gesture before they went on. It probably felt a bit weird to go on stage only moments after waking up, and he definitely didn't want Jay to be feeling off while he was onstage. 

The time came and the group entered the stage, squinting through the dark to find their places. When they were ready, the cameras turned on and the music began for them to perform their debut song. 

It was a shame to have no audience, but nevertheless Heeseung could hear his heartbeat and feel the blood pumping in his veins, sending adrenaline through his body. The stage lighting turned on suddenly as the song started and it shone in his eyes, but he still kept a careful eye on Jay throughout the beginning. 

He seemed okay, luckily, so Heeseung gathered that Jay must have been right. He probably was just sleepy, and was fine now that he had woken up properly. Heeseung felt like his mind was clear now and he could really focus, solely on what they were performing. 

The moves were etched into his memory and he did them with ease, but that didn't stop it from being tiring. There was no pain in his body though, as the adrenaline pushed him through with no faults. 

They entered the iconic formation in the chorus, and Heeseung noticed Jay seemed to almost stumble. He reached out and discreetly grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him stable, almost letting out a sigh of relief when it worked. Now his focus was back on Jay, and worry clouded his mind. 

The song was so high paced and exhausting, he realised that it couldn't be easy to get through if Jay was feeling off. Regret bubbled inside of him, but he was forced to brush it off while they finished their performance. 

A wave of relief washed over him as they finished Given-Taken, but it was short-lived. 

They still had Let Me In to perform, and this was much less based on formations than Given-Taken was. What if Jay fell? Would he be close enough to catch him, or would he just have to watch him collapse. He almost shivered at the thought, vowing that he would keep a close eye on him as much as he could. 

Heeseung dropped the thoughts and focused on the performance, but guilt still bit at him for ignoring his concerns. He had every move down, why did it need his full attention? Was he trying to distract himself from thinking of Jay? Did that make him selfish? 

He was able to listen to Jay's part of the song, and he could he that he was getting out of breath. He wished there was something he could do. The end was nearing, and he wished it would come quicker so they could get out of there and get Jay some urgently needed rest. 

There was only about 10 seconds left but it seemed to last forever. Only now was the adrenaline beginning to fade, with Heeseung's muscles aching as he finally came to a halt in his finishing position, chest rising and falling with his quick breaths. 

They remained like that for a few seconds, before all going to the front to take a bow. It felt even more odd with no audience, but Heeseung couldn't think about that when he was focused on Jay. 

As soon as he was side by side with Jay at the front of the stage, he placed his arm around Jay's waist and held him extra tight, too worried to trust him to stand by himself. He felt Jay place his arm around him in return as they bowed to the cameras, all smiling for the fans who would be watching as it was broadcast. 

Heeseung just prayed that he didn't look as concerned as he felt. 

He never thought he would be so relieved to go backstage, but he still held onto Jay tightly as they reached the sofa they had been sitting at before. 

Jay looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open, and his grip around Heeseung's waist occasionally loosened as he almost fell asleep. Heeseung guided him carefully to the door where the other members were already beginning to leave, feeling guilty as he accidentally nudged Jay awake again. 

The manager led them outside to the van in the parking lot and the members got in, with Heeseung watching vigilantly to make sure Jay didn’t hit his head on the roof of the car on his way in. 

As soon as they sat down and the van started, Jay was asleep again, drifting in and out of consciousness as they went over bumps in the road. Heeseung felt Jay tug at his sleeve in his sleepy daze, leaning against his arm with his eyes only half open. When the light from street lamps outside occasionally shone on his face, Heeseung could see Jay’s cute pouty lips and his furrowed eyebrows as he tried to keep himself awake. 

It was inevitable that Jay eventually gave in and fell asleep before they got to the dorms, with Heeseung eyeing him closely despite also being tired himself. 

The dorms came into view and Heeseung tapped Jay’s shoulder to wake him up, but Jay just groaned and buried his head further into Heeseung’s sleeve. Heeseung couldn’t help but smile as he gently pulled Jay’s clingy fingers away from his sleeve, making Jay whine and cross his arms. 

Once he was satisfied that Jay was at least mostly awake, he ushered him out of the van to join the other members in entering the dorms. Jay went straight to his bunk without saying a word to any of the members, and he hid under his quilt in an attempt to block out any noise so that he could sleep peacefully. 

“Jay-yah~ aren’t you going to wait to have a shower?” Heeseung asked as he entered the room, and Jay huffed in response. 

“No.” 

“That’s gross,” Sunghoon commented as he passed the room, and Jay pulled his quilt down from his face just to glare at him. 

“I do what I want,” he said as he covered his face again, turning his back to Heeseung. 

“Just take a shower after Sunoo, it won’t take long.” Jungwon entered, and Jay pondered the leader’s suggestion. Was Jungwon giving him a ‘skip-shower-queue-free-pass-’ out of pity? His limbs ached and he felt too tired to move, let alone get out of bed and take a shower, but he wasn’t going to pass up this rare opportunity. 

Jay held Heeseung's forearm for support, pulling himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed beside Heeseung. He sulked for a moment, but he was glad that at least the room was warm and he wouldn't be cold on his way to the shower, since Jake had put the heating on as soon as they got in. 

As soon as Jay heard the bathroom door open, he grabbed his pyjamas from where they'd been nearly placed on the floor for him and he dashed into the bathroom before anyone else could snatch it before him, quickly enough to make him a little dizzy. 

-

The warm water was soothing as it ran down his skin, relaxing his muscles from the stress and tension built up throughout the day. He actually almost fell asleep, but he managed to keep himself awake for long enough to get out of the shower, dry himself off and go straight to bed again, dressed in a cosy set of pyjamas that he had kept from I-Land. 

When Jay lay down in his bed, 4 other members were in the room, and the light had been dimmed. Niki was fast asleep in his bunk, Sunoo was sitting in his bed with his phone screen lighting up his face, while Sunghoon and Jake were sitting together in Sunghoon’s bed, talking in hushed voices. 

Jay tried to listen, but his eyelids were falling shut without him noticing, so he eventually gave in to sleep. He knew he definitely needed it. 

However much he needed the sleep though, countless times he was woken up from it. 

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up for the 4th time in 2 hours. Everyone else was asleep, but Jay couldn’t stop waking up. His head was beginning to ache with how tired he was, with frustration eating away at him. 

He got out of bed and made his way out of their bedroom, his head pulsing as spots covered his vision. How was he struggling to sleep when he was so tired? He walked through the dorms, hoping it would wear himself out to make him sleep. With his hand against the wall to feel his way around, Jay began to forget which part of the dorm he was in. 

His eyes were trying to close again, and he was just glad to be falling asleep. He didn't care where anymore, he sunk to the floor in the midst of the darkness, gladly letting the drowsiness swallow him. 

He slept deeply, so deeply that even as light came into the dorm through the windows, he remained asleep. His body was finally completely exhausted, all of the movement having been sucked out of it the previous day. 

His mind was fuzzy as he began to wake up, the voices around him becoming a part of his dream and only pulling him further into sleep. 

Even as he eventually woke up, everything around him felt dreamlike. The voices sounded slurred and he felt like the room was spinning as he began to sit up, all of the colours melding into each other. 

"Heeseung?" Jay mumbled, leaning against the wall as his eyes almost shut again. 

"No, it's Jungwon." 

Jay felt himself shivering, and he forgot what he just heard as if it had gone in one ear and out the other. 

"Heeseung-hyung, I'm cold," Jay complained, his arms wrapped around himself as he leaned towards Jungwon. 

-

Jay didn't even know he fell asleep, but he woke up again and he was in bed, this time slightly more aware. His head was still pounding and the light from the hallway was blinding. 

Heeseung was sitting on the side of his bed, watching him as he sat up. He reached his hand out and placed it gently on Jay's forehead, frowning as he pulled it away. 

"Did you know you have a fever?" Heeseung asked, his voice soft but his tone stern as his eyes met Jay's. 

"I don't even know if I'm awake, how was I supposed to know about a fever?" 

"Last night I mean," Heeseung said, "Did you have a fever last night too?" 

Jay shrugged, he honestly couldn't remember what he'd done last night. He'd woken up and fallen asleep so many times, he couldn't tell what was real and what he had dreamt. 

"I don't think so," he sighed, "What time is it?" 

Heeseung checked his phone for the time then put it back in his pocket, smiling as he ran his hand through Jay's sweaty hair. 

"It's late, almost midday. Don't worry about it though, Jungwon called you in sick for today's practice and we're taking turns in looking after you." 

Heeseung smiled sympathetically as he leaned forward and kissed Jay's forehead, and Jay furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jay asked, as Heeseung tucked pieces of his hair behind his ear. 

"You're sick, honey. Sleep." 

Jay opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Was Heeseung acting weird? Or was he just not catching on to something? 

"I know, but why are you acting like this?" Jay was so confused, and he worried that he wasn't thinking straight. But he felt aware, it was everything around him that was getting weirder. 

"Sleep." Heeseung stared him in the eyes, and suddenly Jay felt dizzy again. The world tilted around him as Heeseung's face turned stern, but suddenly he smiled again. 

"Oh, honey, you're bleeding." 

"What?" Jay's eyes widened as he felt warm blood dripping down his neck, he looked down and it was all over his hands. He looked up again. 

Heeseung was gone. He wasn't in his room. He tried to cry for help but nothing came out. 

Jay woke up in a cold sweat, the room spinning and his head pounding. He tried to stand up but sunk back onto the side of the bed, his legs shaking uncontrollably. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" It was Jungwon's voice, and Jay glanced around the room to find him. The curtains were closed so only a small crack in the door provided light to the room, but he could tell the sun was rising outside. 

"Jungwonnie, I'm so confused," Jay whispered, reaching his hand out and feeling relieved when Jungwon took his hand. 

"I guessed you would be, you've been quite feverish." 

Jay nodded. He couldn't agree more. Jungwon reached out to feel his temperature, but Jay flinched. Concern flashed across Jungwon's features, and Jay quickly tried to reassure him. 

"Sorry. I had a nightmare." He didn't know if that would suffice as a good explanation, but he didn't have the energy to explain much more. 

"That's okay. You can tell us if anything is wrong though," Jungwon told him, and Jay nodded. He didn't like the resemblance this was having to his dream, but he was beginning to trust himself that this was real. 

"I'm going to get you some medicine from the bathroom. You'll be fine on your own, won't you?" Jungwon asked, and Jay was hesitant. He nodded, but Jungwon noticed. 

"Give me a second, I'll wake someone up for you." Jay nodded, thanking Jungwon quietly as he got back in bed properly and lay down. He saw light from the hallway flood the room for a moment through his closed eyelids, then he heard shuffling from one of the beds. 

"Jay, I heard you're sick?" Sunghoon's voice was soothing, he spoke just above a whisper as Jay felt the side of the mattress slightly dip as Sunghoon sat there. Jay opened his eyes again and sat up, seeing that Jake was awake too, still sitting in Sunghoon's bed as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

"I guess so," Jay muttered, still lost about what actually had gone on that night. 

"Well what are your symptoms? You're tired for one." Jay nodded, wracking his brain for a few words to actually describe what he was feeling. 

"I'm dizzy. Tired. Got a really weird headache. I…" he squinted and sighed, "I think my ears are bleeding." 

"What? Your ears are fine, Jay," Jake said as he climbed out of bed, but he still checked either side of Jay's head just in case. 

"God, I'm confused," Jay groaned, hugging Sunghoon's arm as Jungwon came back in the room with syrup medicine for fevers in one hand and a plastic spoon in the other, as well as having a pack of painkillers in the pocket of his hoodie. 

He blushed pink as Jungwon fed him a spoonful of the fever medicine, and then gave him two of the small pills of painkillers, which he took along with a sip of water from a water bottle from the bedside table. He thanked Jungwon quietly, giving him a warm hug before lying down again. 

"You'll feel better soon, okay?" Jungwon reassured him, as Sunghoon crawled into Jay's bed next to him and hugged him. Jay finally felt comfortable and safe, and like he might actually feel better some time soon. But for now, he was just going to enjoy the warmth of Sunghoon's embrace as he waited for the exhaustion to wear off.


End file.
